1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to lawn and garden tractors and, more specifically, to a device for mounting material collector containers or bagger attachments to the rear of such tractors.
2) Related Art
Heretofore material collector containers or bagger attachments have been mounted to the rear of lawn and garden tractors by the semi-permanent attachment of a load carrying mounting bracket structure to the vehicle frame. The mounting bracket structure typically includes an H-shape bracket supported vertically by a support plate that extends horizontally, substantially covering and resting on the hitch plate of the vehicle. A clevis pin inserts through the hole in the hitch plate and a hole in the support plate, thus blocking the hitch hole and making it unavailable for its normal intended uses. Consequently, carts, implements, and other attachments cannot be towed behind the tractor while the bagger attachment is so mounted. Thus, there is a need for an improved mounting bracket structure that does not interfere with the hitch hole or the hitching function.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved system for mounting material collector bags or containers on a lawn and garden tractor.
It is a further object to provide a mounting system that does not rely on the hitch plate for support and does not block the hitch hole or interfere with the hitching function.
It is another object to provide an improved mounting system that utilizes a bracket that pivotally mounts and releasably latches to vertical walls of the tractor frame remote from the hitch hole.
It is another object to provide an improved mounting system that is spring-biased into a latched position once pivoted into said latched position.
It is a further object to provide an improved mounting system that can be quickly and easily installed and removed from the tractor frame, preferably as a single integral unit.
It is another object to provide an improved mounting system that is capable of automatically latching and securely retaining itself in a latched position on the tractor frame.
The material collector mounting system of this invention includes a pair of laterally spaced mounting arms having forward portions adapted to pivotally mount on the rear portion of the tractor frame and a spring biased pivotal latching mechanism for automatically latching the mounting arms in a desired pivotal position once that position is achieved. The latching mechanism includes at least one latch hook pivotally connected to the mounting arms and having a hook-shaped forward portion. Preferably a pair of latch hooks and a pair of springs are utilized and connected to the mounting arms respectively. The latch hooks are arranged so that they do not interfere with the hitching function.